


Princess

by sugarbabyparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Bottom Peter Parker, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Panties, Rape Roleplay, Scratching, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Top Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyparker/pseuds/sugarbabyparker
Summary: Beta'd by Allyhttps://my-heart-in-my-hands.tumblr.com/





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> sugarbabyparker.tumblr.com

Tony grazed his teeth along the line of Peter's neck, eyes bright and a little mean. 

"You look so pretty all spread out like this, you know that?" He slapped Peter's thigh and watched it turn red. "In these sweet little panties. All for your daddy, isn't that right?" 

Peter choked out a moan around the gag, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, you look like a fucking princess, don'tcha, honey? Spread out for me with that sweet little hole plugged up with a diamond. You look like a million dollars, baby. Isn't that right?" He slapped the other thigh before tugging away the panties roughly. "But really- you're just a dirty fucking whore. Isn't that right?" 

Peter cried out as Tony smacked the jeweled plug, licking his lips. 

"You're just for me, isn't that right, just for your daddy. And daddy's gonna ruin that pretty hole." Peter gave a soft whine as Tony slid the plug out and moved to push Peter's legs together, trapping his cock against the bed. "I'm gonna fuck you up, aren't I? My sweet boy. My cumwhore. Cockslut. Boycunt." 

Tony straddled Peter's legs and lined up, pushing in roughly. 

"Yeah," he groaned as Peter clenched around him with a cry of pain. "There we go, sweetheart. Work daddy's cock. Fuck that ass back for me, cry for it." 

Peter wiggled, making soft, hurt sounds as he tried to get away. 

"Oh, no, you don't. You know how long I've been waiting to fuck this pretty hole of yours? Way too fucking long, princess. And after all I've done for you-" 

Tony punctuated this with an angry thrust of his hips. 

"After all I've done for you, you still want to tell me no? Well, that just won't fucking do, babyslut. You don't want my cock, don't want to call me daddy, maybe I don't need to keep giving you new toys to play with. Maybe I shouldn't be making sure you're safe out there, huh? Maybe I've been too nice. Can't treat a whore too nice, she'll start to think she's a person, Peter. A hero, even." 

Tony smacked Peter's ass hard before getting his hand on the boy's hip to yank him back onto his cock a little more, getting just that much harder when he heard the kid make a soft, hurt sound in the back of his throat. 

"You don't like your  _ present _ ?" he teased, leaning down to snap his hips more firmly, to bite at Peter's shoulder. "Don't like daddy's cock? Well, it's too fucking bad you don't have any choice in the matter, now isn't it. I'm going to paint that tiny little pink hole white. You  _ owe _ me, baby. I'm your  _ god _ ." 

Tony started fucking Peter a little faster, relishing the moan he got when he skimmed Peter's prostate, and set out to keep hitting it. 

"No, nope, no, you don't get to come until you beg me, sweetheart. And I might not be taking that gag out of your mouth tonight, so you're not coming anytime soon. When I come inside you, and I will, christ, I'm so close, when I come inside you, and fill that sweet little boycunt all full of my come, you are gonna sit there and take it like a good boy, do you hear me? And maybe, maybe, tomorrow I'll let you come. Or the next day. Who knows, maybe I'll put your cock in a cage and never let you come again. You don't get to  _ choose  _ anymore. Because you didn't choose  _ me _ ." 

Tony was close now, and moved to scratch a few mean lines down Peter's back as he got his other hand around his cock, jerking him off against the bed. 

"You are mine. You will never be your own again, do you understand that?  _ I  _ choose, and my choice is you. Whenever I want, however I want. You're  _ my _ sweet baby and you're mine to do with as I please. Understand?" Tony growled, yanking at the ball gag with the hand that wasn't around Peter's cock, and tossing it away so he could speak. 

"Beg me to let you come." 

Peter moaned helplessly, nodding, tear-spattered cheeks against the pillow. 

"D-daddy," Peter whined, "Please lemme come." 

Tony fucked back into him one last time, painting his insides, and slapped his ass as he came underneath him. 

Tony took a long breath before hurrying to untie Peter and bring him a water bottle, kissing him gently. 

"You did so good for me, was that okay? Was that what you meant?" Tony sighed with relief when Peter looked up at him, dazed, and nodded slowly. 

"Mhm. W's good, daddy,” he mumbled, and curled up into Tony’s arms.  
  



End file.
